fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Twilight
Plot Fairy Tail Twilight follows Zero Asahi and Markus Hotaru (better known as Infamous) in their quest to rid Earth-Land of corruption and evil. They don't fight for any guild or the Magic Council making them vigilantes, set just after the Grand Magic Games arc of the Fairy Tail Manga this fanon reality takes a different turn. Instead of the current events an increase in dragon activity and several isolated Guild Wars has caused the Magic Council to take a more active role in policing Dark Guilds. Indipendant Guilds have become subject to monthly inspections due to their neutral standings. Major Changes in FT universe *'Technology:' Technology has come forward leaps and bounds over the 7 year time skip. Air ships are alittle more common, all powered by special air and wind lacrima. Also weapons technology has improved rapid fire double arm crossbows are used across Earth-Land. Firearms are also available, several nations are at the forefront of firearm manufacturing and use nothing but guns. Though the guns are limited to revovlers and lever actions rifles and shotguns. *'Politics:' Due to the number of Guild Wars the Magic Council set up the GMS or Guild Management Service. These men and women inspect the guilds around Earth-Land checking on their activities, job progresses and general reputation and close down any dark guilds....Often by force. *'Wildlife:' Dragons have returned along with their smaller counsins called Drake's. Not all dragons have returned though many didn't wake up from their hibernations and were killed by other dragons who were hungry. *'Social Attitudes:' Many people's attitudes towards mages either improved or worsened greatly. So much so many nations have banned mage guilds from acting within the borders of their countries unless part of the military. Production Unlike the original Fairy Tail this version is Shōnen that is slightly darker and grittier. While not totally dark it does have a slight Batman feel to the setting and actions the two main characters (and future heroes will undertake). It also has a degree of ecchi for comedic purposes. Characters Heroes *'Markus Hotaru:' The dark brooding vigilante mage who weilds The Storm Phoenix Slayer MAgic with deadly skill. Eventually becoming Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild *'Zero Asahi:' The goofy "sidekick" to Markus. Uses a variation of Lightning Magic and uses his knowledge of various criminals to their advantage. He eventually becomes Guild Master of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. *'Ellena Hotaru:' Markus' wife and mother to his twin kids. A mistress at gun and sword magic able to fight in any situation and famous for her protective nature. She becomes a S-Class Mage in the Twilight Phoenix Guild after ti's formed *'Yamatora:' A giant warrior monk/mage. A gentle giant normally but in combat he lives up to his alias as The Mountain Tiger. He becomes one of the S-Class Mages of the Twilight Phoenix Guild *'Elizabeth Drake:' A young firecracker and partner to Yamatora. She is a firey hothead who uses fire and shadow magic to deadly effect. She like Yamatora becomes one of the S-Class Mages within the Twilight Phoenix Guild. *'Adrian Sage': A young wandering mage being hunted by the Shadow Broker group. *'Freyja Kojima:' A young slightly mad mage and key member of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Known for her upbeat and agressive attitude. *'Ray Martinez:' A nomadic warrior-mage from lands unknown, trying to excape the dark heritage he was born into. Villians *'Daimon Hydrech:' A insane mage who is determind to become the new Zeref. He uses Earth Magic and commanly refered to by Markus as the "Feral Earth". He also uses an ancient and deadly Dark Magic called False Army which makes a giant forces of fake humans that serve him and his Guild without question. *'Dark Storm:' A powerful mage made via black magic from Markus' blood and magic. He's deadly and powerful and a force to be reckoned with. *'Star Buster:' The only normal member of Daimon's Guild save for his right arm. A crime lord who was pressed ganged into serving Daimon and acting as one of his main sources of income, he rarely does anything unless he wants to. *'Vega Sanada:' A psychotic assassins who used to serve in the Mochina Island Special Froces. He betrayed them after finding an artifact made by Zeref himself. Others *'Shadow Broker:' Old enemies of Adrian Sage and a relativly new enemy to the Twlight Phoenix Guild though rarely encountered. Arcs Opening Arc *The Mask of the Fox! Shadow Arc *Arrival: Meeting of Different Worlds *Intel Gather: Meeting of the Couple *A Shadow comes, broker a deal! The Hunter Arc *Hunter of The Twilight **Enter The Hunter **The Grindstone of Friendship **Trials of the Hunt **End of the Hunt: Learn about the Guild Trivia This has no realtion to that poor excuse of a vampire series Twilight it's a reference to the darkness of Markus and his work to the light of Fairy Tail in general. Category:Storyline Category:Yaminogaijin